


Loki's Apology

by Lokiofmidgard



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiofmidgard/pseuds/Lokiofmidgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hacks the fan fiction site freakingcool so he can post his fan fic on that weeks top ten list. Kamala is shocked to find that her fan fic that should have been number ten got shoved off the list by a poorly written smut fic. Loki apologizes and<br/>FRIENDSHIP HAPPENS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m writing this after only the first issue of ms. Marvel, so I’m sure things will seem out of character in the future, and I’m sorry. I also have no idea what Kamala knows about Loki/the young avengers so I’m going to write it here that she hasn’t heard a lot about him.  
> Also, I know there are fics that are like the one Loki wrote, and I don’t mean to make fun of them at all. There aren’t any fics that I’m specifically making fun of. I have nothing at all against Jarvis/Tony.  
> I don’t think we know what Kamala’s user name is, so for now I’mma make up one and then when the real one comes out, I’ll edit it. (Let me know if she has one and I'll change it!)  
> Also I’m sorry for errors. I’m trash. I’ll edit further later.

Kamala was clutching Nakia’s sleeve. Her legs bounced up and down, an overly nervous spasm.

“Seriously, this behavior is gross.” Nakia scoffed, “can we just go to sleep.”

“In a minute--less!” It was nearly midnight on friday, when freakingcool.com updated its top fics of the week. If she’d stalked correctly, and she was fairly certain she had, she would be number ten in the top ten.

“Just refresh already.” Nakia hit F5 and Kamala’s legs stilled with anticipation. Her eyes darted directly to 10 but it wasn’t there. She looked at 9 and then all the way to 1. Her fic hadn’t made it. “It’s not there…” She whispered in shock.

“Better luck next time, I guess?” Nakia was trying to be sympathetic, she could tell Kamala was upset.

Kamala didn’t understand. This wasn’t possible. She looked at the number 1 fic and realized she hadn’t seen it before. She was sure she’d read all the potential top fics and “Tony Stark’s day off” hadn’t been on the list before. This newcomer had somehow appeared last minute, stolen first, and shoved her off the list.  

“I’m going to lay down. I’m sorry about your fanfiction, maybe there was a mistake.”

Kamala noded, she’d heard what Nakia said, but hadn’t processed it. She clicked the link  and began to skim, too frustrated to focus she read quietly to herself in a murmur, “Based on a true story…sure...dedicated to my good friend Tony…” She read a chunk and skipped ahead to another, “is the grammar this bad on purpose… oh god, why would Iron man ask J.a.r.v.i.s. to do that? Oh god…NOPE. NOPE.” She CtrlW-ed out of the window as fast as possible, returning her to the list.

How had a story so awful gotten to the front page, let alone number 1? She knew people liked their fiction, even weird slash ships, but it wasn’t even well written porn. Who was this person who’d somehow jumped to the front of the list? LOKIOFASGARD. The fic had 27 upvotes and several hundred downvotes. Kamala’s heart beat. There must have been an error! That was it. This fic had jumped hers, and many others, by a mistake. She was going to email freakingcool but she noticed “Tony Stark’s day off” had about a hundred comments. She knew it wasn’t very nice, but she wanted to know what people were saying about the fic that ruined her friday night. She hoped they were nasty.  

The majority of the comments were noting how bad it was, or how funny it was, or both. As she read the oldest comment, she learned how LOKIOFASGARD had surpassed her fic with his.

KateBishop: What is this trash, Loki?

    LOKIOFASGARD re: KateBishop: I worked really hard on it, Kate ;’(  ;) Sorry not sorry, as you midgardians say.

        Billykaplan666 re: LOKIOFASGARD: He’s mad at Stark for something. This is his attempt at payback.

            LOKIOFASGARD re:Billykaplan666: ; ) Won’t he be proud. It took a whole minute to hack in and push my fic to the top ten list.

                intergalacticplanetary re: LOKIOFASGARD: I enjoyed your story, Loki.

                    LOKIOFASGARD re: intergalacticplanetary: Thank you, Noh-Varr! Glad to see someone appreciates the craft.

 

Kamala’s hands shook over they keyboard. She wanted so bad to say something, anything, but she couldn’t bring herself to it. Suddenly, she felt petty about it. What was she supposed to say? How excited she’d been? It was clearly all a joke to this Loki. If she got mad at him, he’d probably just laugh at her. It was just a joke to him, after all. She let her hands slide off the keyboard in defeat. She shut her laptop and lay in bed next to Nakia.

“You ok?”

“Yeah…Let’s just go to sleep.” Kamala said as she turned the lamp off.

 

Thor’s pants were vibrating, he didn’t understand, “why does this happen, brother?” He asked, pulling the phone from his pants. Loki insisted the wore midgardian clothes. Loki picked it all out for him, so he didn’t really mind.

“If it vibrates once, you’ve probably got a text, and if it keeps vibrating, someone’s calling you.”

“It has finished.” he said, handing the phone to Loki.

“I cannot yet read it, what happened?”

Loki sighed, Thor wasn’t dumb, but he didn’t seem to care, “I told you if you learn to work Stark phones, it’s a great help. They’re very useful for carrying messages with ease.”

Thor looked at him, unmoved.

Loki sighed, unlocked the screen (a picture of himself and thor) and read the text allowed, “I know cap said we don’t kill, but I think you’re right, we should make an exception for Loki- Stark. And you were worried about us getting along.” Loki grinned.

“Loki, what have you done? My friends are great warriors with difficult lives, please do not complicate them or I will have to deal with you.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “I may have put some unflattering stuff about him on the internet that may or may not be true about Stark.” He shrugged.

Thor sighed. His phone buzzed again in Loki’s hand.

“Ps Loki, that was one time. It was for science.” Loki chortled, “Don’t worry brother. I’m even with Stark for now. Mischief managed, as it were.”

Thor didn’t even know he’d missed a reference, but he smiled at his brother none the less, glad that Loki and Stark’s fights were limited to teasing over the inter-net.

 

Five days had passed and Kamala should have been studying but all she could do was think about her fic. She had been working on something new, but couldn’t bring herself to focus on it. She knew that getting to the top ten shouldn’t matter that much, people still liked her fic, she still got comments and upvotes every day, but she felt that she’d been robbed. Feeling that way made her hate herself. On the sixth day, she decided that she was going to message Loki. If it was a PM, at least if he laughed at her it would be in private and not for all the internet to see.

It took nearly an hour, and her mom was nagging her to do some chores by the end, but after several re-writes, trying to sound stern but not too serious (in case he thought it was all a joke) she wrote, “Loki, sorry to bother you, but the fic that you wrote ended up pushing me off the top ten list… I don’t know if you care, but I worked really hard on that fic, and I know it’s just a silly story about a unicorn planet, but I was proud of it. Please don’t do something like this again. I’ve accepted that I’ve lost my chance on the top ten list, but I don’t want it to end up happening to someone else. Thanks, Kamala.” She let out a final sigh, told herself that was the end of it, and hit send. She did her chores and went to bed. She felt her sadness still, but now it was just a bruise. She did all she could to fix it and that was that.

 

Loki’s phone was blinking when he got out of the shower. He turned on the tv and checked his new email. Someone sent him a PM on freakingcool. He grinned, hoping that it was Tony sending another angry demand he take it down. It wasn’t though, it was from someone he hadn’t talked to before. He read the message slowly, expecting either joking praise or hate only to find neither. it was someone who would have had the top ten had he not been dumb and hacked his onto the front page. His stomach sank. He just wanted to pull a prank on Tony, he hadn’t thought about what it meant to others.

“Stupid Loki. Loki” He hissed at himself, hitting his head. He tossed his phone aside and ignored it the rest of the day. He wanted desperately to apologize, but he was too ashamed. He was an asshole who didn’t think things through. He kept picking up his phone to say something in reply but he just hated himself every time.

Loki couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it for a couple days. He was too angry at himself. But he was going to try his best to make it up.

 

Kamala woke on saturday morning feeling restless. She kept dreaming her phone kept buzzing. She hadn’t slept well. Her phone began to ring.

“Kamala!”  
“Bruno! What’s up?”

“You’re not going to believe this.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“Your fic is on the front page of freakingcool.”

Kamala paused for a long time, she was tired and didn’t understand, “Sorry, what?”

“Got to freakingcool right now.” Kamala did as she told to find that she hadn’t heard incorrectly. On freakingcool’s front page. Above the top 10 list for the week read:

“Read the fic loved by Tony Stark himself, “The Threat on Planet Unicorn” by msmarvel4.”

“Oh my god.” Kamala whispered.

“How did this happen?” Bruno asked.

“I need to call you back, Bruno.” She said in quiet voice.

“Ok, call me back when you figure this out.”

Kamala checked her phone, her email was full of “(screen name) upvoted your fic on freakingcool.com!” and “(screen name) added your fic to their bookmarks” and “(screen name) is now following you on freakingcool.com!”

She flopped down into her desk chair. Was this for real?

“Time for breakfast.” Her mom called.

“I’M NOT HUNGRY, I’M HAVING AN INTERNET CRISIS AT THE MOMENT.” She called back.

She heard her mother give a loud “UGH” but she didn’t ask her to come down again.

Kamala checked her inbox, there was a message from LOKIOFASGARD.

“Dear Kamala, I’m sorry that I was such an ass. I’m glad you messaged me, it was very brave of you. I can see that you worked very hard on your story and I’m awful to have stolen your thunder. I hope this is a suitable apology. Please let me know if there’s anything else I can do, I really wanna make it up to you. -Loki. Ps: I saw on your profile you’re from Jersey. I’d like to take you out for coffee, to help ease my conscious. Pss: I swear I don’t mean it in a creepy dude way. Bring a friend if it will make you feel better.”

Kamala’s hands were still shaking. There was too much to process. She opened a new message window to reply, but couldn’t think of what to say. “thank you”? Not good enough. She felt like she owed Loki. And what did he mean by saying “fic loved by Tony Stark himself.” There was no way that this guy was ACTUALLY friends with Tony Stark, right? She bit her lip and replied.

“Loki, sure, I would like to have coffee with you. Would you mind meeting at Circle? The one next to the ‘Books An Things An Books’ on JFK Blvd. Ps: Thank you!” Kamala hit send. She couldn’t think. She scooped up her pillow and clutched it hard. She giggled into it before going downstairs for breakfast.

Her phone buzzed when she was folding some laundry. She’d turned off notifications for upvotes and follows, but she had an email telling her she had a PM. It was from Loki. “Kamala, Fantastic! Is tomorrow too soon? At noon? (apologies for accidental rhyming. I’m ashamed.)-Loki.”

“Loki, That works for me, see you then.-Kamala.”

 

Kamala told Bruno all that she could about Loki. His texts sounded concerned.

“What if he’s a creepy weirdo, despite otherwise claiming that he’s not?”

“Well, that’s why I’m sending him to Circle while you’re on shift. It will be harder for him to pull anything if I’ve got backup. He’s coming at noon. If someone comes in at noon who looks shifty, just text me and I won’t show.”

“Alright, for you.”

“Thanks!”

 

“He looks ok.” Bruno texted the next day at noon. Kamala was waiting around the corner, “He’s tall but thin. I don’t know if I could take him alone, but I don’t think he could take both of us.”

“Cool, be there in a sec.” Kamala turned the corner and went inside. There was a kid there, probably late high school, early college in jeans and a black shirt. His nails were painted black. Kamala smiled.

“This is Kamala.” Bruno said pointing. He and Loki had been talking.

“H-hi.” Kamala gave a small wave and then put her hand down. “That was dumb.” She thought. But Loki briefly returned the gesture.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He handed her an empty coffee cup.

Neither talked while they filled their drinks. He took his coffee with lots of creamer and smiled when he saw her watching. She put a lid on hers and said, “wanna circle the block?”

“If you would like.” He said, eyes darting to Bruno for a moment.

“I’ll be here.” Bruno nodded.

They left Circle and neither talked for a minute or two. Loki broke the silence awkwardly, “I’m… uh… I just wanted to tell you in person,” he was looking at the ground as they walked, “I feel really shity for what I did. I didn’t think at all.”

Kamala thought before answering, “It wasn’t cool, but I forgive you. Your apology more than made up for it. I’ve gotten a ton of upvotes thanks to you.”

Loki sipped his coffee, “Not because of me. Because of you. Your fic was cute. You deserved to be on the front page and I fucked it up.”

It was true that Kamala had earned front page, “but there’s no way that many people would have paid attention to it. Did you really hack the site?”

Loki grinned, obviously proud of himself, “yeah, it was fun. Although, I guess I won’t be doing that for a while.”

“Thanks for not shoving anyone off to make place for my fic. I really appreciated that.”

“Of course. I learned my lesson.”

Kamala and Loki were silent again for a while.

“Did...d-did… do you really know Iron man?”

Loki laughed, “oh yeah, we’re great pals.”

Kamala wasn’t sure if he was lying.

Loki sensed her hesitancy, “He’s uh… a good friend with my brother, Thor.”

Kamala drank some coffee only to choke on it.

“Are you okay?” He said with some shock and she coughed and fought for breath.

“THOR?” She croaked, “Y-your brother is Thor?”

“Yep.”

“So… that means you’re LOKI.” It was adding up now, but she still couldn’t believe it. Her lungs tasted like hazelnut and pain and she was talking to the god of mischief.

“The one and only.”

“So… did…”

“Did Tony really do those terrible things of J.A.R.V.I.S. oh yes he did. Or rather make J.A.R.V.I.S. do them to him, I guess...”

“No, not that...ew…” She’d never think of Tony Stark the same, “No, did he really read my story?”

“Oh, yes. I wouldn’t lie about that.”

“and he really liked it?” Her voice squeaked.

“Yes, he said he liked the part where he shouts ‘justiiiice.’ Said it was pretty in-character.” Loki smiled at the memory.

Kamala didn’t know what she was doing, but the next moment, she was hugging Loki.

Loki, who was used to much different kind of sudden contact, threw his arms up. Some coffee sloshed out of the top of the lid.

“Oh, sorry,” Kamala said, letting him go and shuffling away. She put three feet between them before realizing that was too much, and scooting back in a foot, “sorry…”

Loki laughed, “It’s okay.”

“Tony Stark… I’m dying, Loki, I’m dying. Tony Stark liked my fic and I’m going to die. Just kill me.”

“I feel you.” He nodded, “that how I felt when he read my fic.”

Loki and Kamala hung out at Circle sometimes. He promised he’d take her to meet Thor some time and Tony if Tony had some free time. What he meant was he would sneak them both into Tony’s house and wait for him, but Kamala didn’t need to know the details.

Kamala liked hanging out with Loki. He’d made good no his promise to not be a creepy dude, and he let her read his serious fanfiction. One of his stories was about himself helping his younger self to find a friend. It was a weird self insert fic, but it was kind of cute.

“Ok, I’m done.” Kamala said, lifting her head from the plate.

“You guys are weird.” Bruno said.

“This is serious buisness, Bruno, I’m ashamed that you don’t understand the finer points of breakfast meat. Are you sure you’re done, Kamala?”

“Yes. Wait, no.” She took another sniff of Loki’s bacon sandwich, “Ok, I’m done.”


End file.
